bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ggio Vega
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Barragan Luisenbarn's six Fracción. Appearance Ggio is the shortest member of Barragan's Fracción. He is a slim, male Arrancar with scruffy dark hair, a short braided ponytail, and a rather youthful, feminine face, similar to Soifon. The remnants of his Hollow mask resemble the skull of a Sabre-tooth tiger, and is worn like a helmet. His Hollow hole is not visible. Ggio wears the white standard Arrancar uniform but it is customized and partly resembles a mandarin-style jacket with a small opening at his chest area, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, an upturned collar and hakama; all of which like other Arrancar's clothing are white. His shoes are also similar to Choe Neng Poww's, resembling traditional martial arts training shoes. Personality Ggio shares a similar attitude to Captain Soifon, his opponent during the battle over the fake Karakura Town; both are calm, loyal, firm, and antagonistic toward their subordinates, however, Ggio is rather sarcastic and boastful. Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master in high regard, and refers to him as "his majesty". However, he has little care for any of the other Fracción on his side, matching the relationship of Soifon to her lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda. During battle, he tends to taunt his opponents by telling them what they should have done, then attacking them viciously. He does not like to be underestimated, and becomes greatly annoyed once he is. Synopsis Fake Karakura Town arc Ggio first appears along with Barragan and the rest of his Fracción in the fake Karakura town to do battle with the Gotei 13. However, once Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen are trapped in Yamamoto's Shikai, Barragan himself decides to give all orders. Ggio and the rest of Barragan's Fracción then pull out a throne made of bones for him to sit upon and awaits his orders. After discovering the four pillars that are keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society, Barragan sends four members of his Fracción to a different pillar to destroy them, stating that if they are going to guard them using ants he will just have to send dragons to crush them.Bleach manga Chapter 319 Ggio does not partake in the following battles and remains by Barragan's side. In the ensuing battles, one by one, the four Fracción are defeated and killed, much to Ggio and Barragan's surprise. Barragan, furious at having lost over half of his Fracción, prepares to take action himself but is persuaded by Ggio, who pleads with him to leave the remaining Shinigami to him and Nirgge Parduoc. Barragan agrees. Soifon overhears this and rushes to challenge Ggio, thus the two begin to battle.Bleach manga Chapter 328 ]] Ggio's attitude somewhat mirrors that of his adversary, commenting on her lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda losing ground against his companion, to which Soifon responded that she does not mind, and that Omaeda should learn from his loss. After Soifon pins him down with a binding spell, she releases her Zanpakutō, Suzumebachi, confident in victory and prepares to finish him off.Bleach manga Chapter 330 Ggio, however, calmly creates a Cero, destroying the wall he was pinned against and uses Sonído to get behind her. Ggio criticizes her for not simply flash stepping and finishing him off quickly, something he mockingly states that he would have done. He then delivers a powerful kick, sending her crashing into a building below and, after correctly identifying her as the captain of the second division and special forces, releases his Zanpakutō (accidentally killing Nirgge).Bleach manga Chapter 331 His released form initially seemed to be too much for Soifon to take, and her lieutenant, Marechiyo Ōmaeda, attempted to intervene. When Ōmaeda grabs him to give his captain a shot, Ggio prepares to fire a Cero but is stopped by Soifon, who states that she was simply examining an Arrancar's released form in preparation for the fights against the Espada.Bleach manga Chapter 332 After Soifon prepares to fight him "for real", Ggio releases what he calls the "battle form" of Tigre Estoque, Tigre Estoque El Sable, and transforms into a larger beast. However, before he can do anything, he is killed when Soifon used Suzumebachi's Death in Two Steps ability on him. Although it appears as if she struck two different areas of his body (his chest and his back), she had pierced the same spot on his right lung from both sides of his body. This shows that Suzumebachi's ability takes effect not through point of entry but rather point of actual surface contact, referring to the part touching the tip of Suzumebachi when it stops moving inside the target. He is the sixth and final of Barragan's Fracción to die.Bleach manga Chapter 333 Powers & Abilities Cero: Like many Arrancar, Ggio can use Cero and he uses it by blasting it from the palm of his hands. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: He is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, capable of taking on Soifon, who is herself highly adept. Sonído Expert: Thanks to his speed and hand-to-hand combat prowess, he is able to fight on par with Soifon for some time, which shows his above-average agility and himself being an adept in the usage of Sonído. Spiritual Power Zanpakutō . In its unreleased state it resembles a normal katana. *'Resurrección': It is released by the command: . In his released form, Ggio's appearance changes to something much like a tiger, with a much-less feminine appearance. He gains long blades on each wrist, three tiger stripes under his eyes, fur lining on his sleeves and pant legs, and what appears to be dark fur covering his body in stripes. His braid grows down to his knees and a blade, silmilar to the ones on his wrists, hangs from the end. :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Projectiles': Ggio demonstrates the ability to shoot the "saberteeth" of his helmet as projectiles in this form. :*'Tigre Estoque El Sable': By declaring "Tigre Estoque El Sable", (Spanish for "Tiger Rapier, The Saber"), Ggio makes another transformation into a larger, muscular and more feral-like beast. Ggio calls this transformation the "battle form" of Tigre Estoque. It is implied, through the size of this form, that Ggio abandons any speed advantage that he may have had and instead concentrates totally on pure attack power. Before Ggio can demonstrate any special abilities of this form, however, he is killed almost instantaneously by Suzumebachi's Death in Two Steps ability. Quotes *"Bite Off, Tigre Estoque!" *"Don't you understimate me!"(to Soifon) Trivia *Ggio Vega is the first Arrancar shown to have the ability to transform into a second form after releasing his Zanpakutō. However, this ability is commonly confused for a second release but it has never been stated that he possess that level of power and being only a fraccion its highly unlikely this ability was anymore then a more powered up version of his current release that exchanges speed for strength. *Like most Arrancar, Ggio Vega's Resurrección is based off an animal, in his case, a Sabre-tooth tiger. *Vega is a rather prominent star in astrology. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Male